A Chance Encounter
by Tara Azzan
Summary: Padme meets someone and can not get him out of her mind. This is a Obidala story.
1. Challenge Accepted

_**This was my attempted at a hundred word Obidala story, It's a lot hared to write just a hundred words then I first thought. Maybe I'll try again some other time. : )**_

_**Also for this story I had my sister give me words that I had to use in it.**_

_**Those words are : homologous**_ _**and Shiny.**_

_**If you want to give words for me to use, just leave them in a review, I will use five words at the most per chapter.**_

_**Please keep them G rated or I will not use them.**_

**A Chance Encounter**

By Tara Azzan

Chapter One

Challenge Accepted

Padme ducked into a small building called The Dancing Diner. She always came here when she just wanted to escape politics for a while. She had a few other places she liked to go, but this was her favorite.

After getting something to eat, she scanned the room for someone to dance with that was one of her favorite things about this place, she could dance, but didn't have to dance the whole song with the same person, since J-Tan always called for a switch every few minutes, which meant all the girls moved to the right. She spotted a Twi'lek male, watching the dance in a far corner and crossed the room to him.

"Care to join the dance?" she asked.

"How could I refuse a pretty face? He replied as he stood with his hand held out.

She laughed "Most men can't."

She made light conversation with him until the song was over and J-Tan stood up on the bar.

"We're going to do something different for this next song." he announced. "I'm going to say switch and then a number and the lady's are to switch that many times, any questions?" he paused for a minute then said "No, good, everyone switch once and well get started." with that he jumped down and restarted the music.

Three switch's latter she found herself facing a human male. After having danced with a Rodian and a Wookiee, the latter had proved difficult.

He was only a little taller then her and had reddish blonde hair, with a beard and blue gray eyes, and she couldn't help but think that he was way cute. He seemed to be studying her as they danced, but then broke the silence by saying " Would you do me the kindness of informing me, who it is I have the honor of dancing with?"

"Padme Naberrie" She told him looking away, she was sure that she was blushing.

He smiled but she didn't see.

"That's what I thought" and she looked up at him in surprise. He knew who she was? How could that be? Most people identified her as Senator Amidala, not Padme.

"Do I know you? She asked.

"Yes, but it seams you do not remember me."

"I would think that I would remember someone as charming as you." she told him. "So I am sorry to have forgotten you."

"Does charming include handsome?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe it does" she said smiling. "Now would you mind telling me where we have meet before?"

"If I tell you, you might just forget again." he said teasing her.

"I would not and I wish very much that I had not, but I can not remember." she pouted. "How long did I know you?"

"A few days at least." he said looking over her shoulder. She was tempted to look behind her, but he looked back at her again.

"I am sorry Milady, but I must go." he said as he lead her to the edge of the dance floor. With a bow, he then turned and walked away. She watched him as he joined up with a young man and a woman.

She sighed, she still didn't know where she had meet him before and it seemed likely that she never would, which meant it would torment her the rest of her life. She glanced at the chronometer above the bar and saw that she should really be getting home.

She had continued to go to The Dancing Diner as often as she could slip away, in the hope of seeing him again, but so far it seemed a fruitless task. She gave a sigh and buried her face in her arms, which rested against the bar.

"Are ya going to order something miss?" J-tan asked her.

"Not yet." she mumbled into the counter.

"I didn't understand a word ya said, so I'll get back to ya latter." a few minutes latter she heard him calling for a switch in the dance.

"Do you mind if I join you?" someone asked. She rolled her head to the side to look up at them and the sat up when she saw it was the man from last week.

"Of course not, but I have to admit, I didn't think I would see you again." She said a smile forming on her lips.

"I have been busy, and I don't really go out much in the way of dancing or eating out in general in less it is on business, but I never did tell you who I was, so I fingered, I should at least tell you that, since I had the time and my young friend would not leave me alone on the subjected." He said smiling as he took a seat beside her. "Do you remember who I am yet."

She shook her head. "No, but I can certainly say that if you tell me I will not forget again."

He laughed "So I have made myself unforgettable?"

"Very much so."

Someone taped her shoulder and she turned to look up at female Tholothian.

"Would you happen to know the meaning of homologous?" she asked.

Padme shook her head. "No, sorry."

"It means sharing a similar or related structure, position, function, or value." The man beside her said.

The Tholothian looked at him.

"Thank you so much." she said with a smile and then she turned and walked away. Padme turned to him.

"How did you even know that?" she asked.

"I head it somewhere, on one of my many travels, but I am not sure as to where." he replied with a shrug.

"So you travel a lot, you can dance and we have meet before." she sighed. "you said you came back because you had not told me who you were, yet you will not tell me."

"I also said I came back because my young friend would not leave me alone."

"How much did we talk when I meet you before?"

"Once or twice." he said with a smile.

"And you expected me to remember you why?"

"Well you did say last time we meet that I was charming, which might include handsome." he answered. "Do you always forget people who are charming?"

She laughed "I would think not, maybe you weren't charming then, but I will not know for sure unless you tell me."

"How many charming people have you meet in the galaxy?" he asked."

"Not many."

"So then I should be glad to be one of them?" he asked.

"If you see it that way yes."

"And what way is that?" he ask a smile playing across his face.

"I don't know." she said as she looked away and caught sight of the chronometer. And gasped, causing him to turn and look as well. Typho was going to kill her.

"I suppose you should be going home, considering the lateness of the hour?" he questioned.

"Yes." she sighed, she didn't want to go, but he was right. Even if she didn't want to leave him, he still hadn't told her his name.

"Do you mind if I walk you home?" he asked. Bringing her focus back to him. Her eyes lit up as was he asked donned on her.

"Of course not." was her quick reply.

They both stood and as they left the diner he was a little bit behind her. She knew she shouldn't let someone who she could not even remember the name of or identify where she had meet before, it was then that it occurred to her that he could just be lying about the whole having meet before. She turned to look back at him and her eyes caught on something shiny at his side, but before she could see clearly what it was his brown robe closed around him and it was lost from view. Her breath caught. What if it was some kind of weapon and he meant to kill her and not take her home at all?

"Is something wrong?" he asked concern in his voice and her mind focused on the man in front of her. She hadn't realized how close he had gotten well her mind had been occupied by those dark thoughts.

"Who are you?" she asked trying not to sound scared, but failing. "Who are you really?"

He studied for a moment before replying. "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Her thoughts exploded into a million different things at his name. for one she felt like an idiot for not remembering him, she also realized she had been flirting with a Jedi, and if she remembered right they were not aloud to marry or have attachment of any kind or at lest she was sure she had head that somewhere and all her other thoughts were so rambled she wasn't sure she could sort them out and if she did she doubted she would understand them..

"Are you all right?" he asked and she realized she was staring opened mouth at him in shock.

"Yes." she said looking away her cheeks red.

"Do you remember me after all?"

"Yes she said still not looking at him. "Are you going to take me home?"

"Of course." he said as he offered her his arm, she accepted it and they walked for awhile in silence.

"Is your young friend Anakin?" she asked.

"Yes, in fact he was with me the last time we meet." he told her.

"Was he the young man that you went over to, after you left me?"

"Yes."

"Oh my, he's grown up so much."

"He certainly has. He's becoming more and more the Jedi Qui-Gon for saw he would be every day and has developed a talent for annoying me in a way no one else can."

She laughed "So I should ask him how he does it, so I can get you back for teasing me so, about forgetting you."

"I don't feel you have the need and I don't think you could annoy me even half so much as he does." Obi-Wan said smiling down at her. And she laughed.

"Then I shall accept that challenge and do my best to annoy you."


	2. It's a date!

_**And the words for this chapter are Look out, Book and Hard.**_

_**And as always feel free to give me words to use in later chapters.**_

_**Reviews would be great.**_

Chapter Two

It's a date!

Padme sat up and rubbed her bleary eyes, she glanced at the chronometer on her wall and started. Had she really slept in that late? She knew it had been late when Obi-Wan had dropped her off the night before, but that was no excuse to sleep in.

She hurriedly entered the fresher and splashed cold water on her face to wake herself up.

Feeling somewhat more awake, she went in search of something to eat, grabbing her datapad on the way out of her room.

She grabbed a muja from the fruit bowl on the counter and sat down at the kitchen table, as she turned on the datapad with the other hand.

She sat it on the table in front of her and scrolled through the long list of things she need to do today.

The top of the list was a meeting with Senator Kath, she sighed and took a bite of the muja fruit her mind wondering back to last night and finding out that her mystery man had been Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi! she had been flirting with a Jedi! she shook her head trying to shake away the thoughts and remember her challenge to annoy him. she added talking to Anakin to her list.

She flopped down on the couch. Everything on her list was done, well almost down, she still hadn't talked to Anakin.

Dorme had reported that she had left a message at the Temple for him, but he had yet to get back to her.

There was a beep alerting her to the fact that someone was at her door. She had already dismissed her handmaidens for the rest of the evening.

She groaned and pushed herself back off the couch, glancing in the mirror first, she opened the door.

Standing there was a young man, he looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place him.

His hair was cut short, with one thin braid resting on his right shoulder, he was a good head taller then her and she could just make out a shiny silver cylinder hanging from his belt. it was a second more before it registered that it was a lightsaber and a moment longer before she knew who he was.

"Anakin!" she gasped.

It was one thing seeing him from far away, only finding out later who he was, it was a entirely different thing seeing him close up and in perfectly good lighting.

How had little Ani gotten this tall?

"One and the same," he grinned. "May I come in? I was told you wished to see me."

"Oh, yes of course, sorry." she said quickly moving aside for him to enter and closing the door behind him.

"Please take a seat, is there anything I can get you water perhaps?"

"No, thank you." Anakin said as he took a seat.

Padme nodded and sat down across from him. After a moment of slightly awkward silence, Anakin asked.

"So what did you wish to see me about?"

She was beginning to feel foolish, maybe asking Anakin how to annoy Obi-Wan was not such a great idea after all? She could always say she just wanted to catch up, after all it had been a while since they had seen each other, (like almost eight years.) it was a logical reason.

No she wasn't going to back out now and as Obi-Wan has said that Anakin was the best at annoying him.

"I was wondering if you had any ideas of how I could annoy Obi-Wan." she said at last.

"Why?" Anakin exclaimed, surprise clearly written across his face.

"Well," she said as she looked down at her hands. "He said, that he didn't think I could annoy him… so I kind of said was going to find a way to do so."

"Okay." he said at last. "So why are you asking me?"

"Well Obi-Wan said you had developed a talent for annoying him." Padme said looking up.

"For some reason, I don't think he meant for me to hear that." Anakin said thoughtfully, then grinned. "But your right, I am pretty good at it."

"So any ideas?" she asked.

Anakin sighed. "No, not really."

"Well how do you do it?"

"Honestly I never do it on purpose it just happens, I say something thing and he get annoyed and then tries not to let me know he's annoyed." then Anakin grinned. "But then I suppose there are the times when I say something and or do something that I know will annoy him. So I guess I do sometimes do it on purpose."

"What kind of things do you do?" Padme asked.

"I can't think of anything off the top of my head." Anakin said, then as a after thought he added. "Maybe you could watch me do it."

"How could I watch you without Obi-Wan knowing I was watching? I mean I did kind of say something to him about asking you, I don't want him to I really did it."

Anakin thought for a moment then grinned. "Don't worry about it, he won't suspect a thing. Do you think you could spend Taungsday evening with Obi-Wan and I?"

"That would be the day after tomorrow? Right?" Padme asked as she reached over to the table next to the couch, to grab her datapad.

"Yep." Anakin confirmed.

She scanned the datapad, then nodded. "I can do that." She looked up. "You know if you had said any other day of the week it wouldn't have worked for me."

"Oh I'm great at picking the right day." Anakin said with a grin. "Oh, keep in mind that the only reason why Obi-Wan and I would not make it, is if we are sent on a mission. I don't think it will happen, but keep it in mind."

"Of course I understand." she said with a smile., then as a after thought she asked. "What are we going to be doing?"

"Uh…I'll figure out something. Why?"

"Well I was just wondering how I should dress."

"Oh." he said. "Uh… something that doesn't stand out."

"Okay," she laughed. "So how have you been?"

"Look out!" someone called and Padme turned just in time to see a air speeder heading right for her, the pilot looked completely terrified.

She quickly dropped to the ground, she could feel the heat from the air speeder as it passed over her. A moment latter she heard a crash and then someone was helping her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" the Female Twi'lek asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Padme said as she brushed herself off.

She looked over at the air speeder, where it had crashed into a pile of crates, it was pretty badly damaged, but she was glad to see some people helping the Sullustan pilot from the wreckage. She was glad that he was alive.

It was not long before CSF arrived. Along with a inspector by the name of Divo.

After being asked several questions, they let her go on her way as she really knew nothing, except that she was almost run over.

She was running late and hoped that Anakin and Obi-Wan wouldn't mind,, she also decided that next time she was suppose to meet them she would take a air taxi instead of walking. That is if there was a next time.

she entered her apartment and hurried into her room to change, next thing she knew she tripped and hit the ground hard, today was not her day, first almost getting run over and then tripping over…. She rolled over and sat up so she could see exactly what she had tripped over. There was a pile of Holo books spread across the floor. For a moment she wondered how they had gotten there, but then she remember putting them there just that morning. She sighed and stood back up.

At least Obi-Wan and Anakin were running late too or at least that was what she was hoping the reason why they were not here yet. She headed for her closet, this time more slowly and watching where she was going so she wouldn't trip on anything.

She found a simple dark blue dress that wasn't to fancy, it came a little past her knees with a silver belt and not to low in the front or back. She had worn it a few times when going to The Dancing Diner.

After quickly changing, she took her hair out of the bun it had been in and quickly brushed it out and clipped the top half up, she then found a pair of flats to mach and went back out and sat on the couch with her datapad to wait for them.

She couldn't help but keep glancing chronometer to what time it was, she had been late getting back and she had been home for fifteen minutes at least.

She was just beginning to think Anakin had been wrong and that they had been called on a mission after all, (either that or he had not been so successful in convincing Obi-Wan to come, but even if that was the case he would still come.) When the door chimed and she stood, quickly checking herself in the mirror, she answered the door.

It slid opened to reveal Anakin and Obi-Wan.


End file.
